One Curious Night
by 28.6.42.12
Summary: One night. One chance. Spencer's new in L.A she goes to her first party in L.A and meets Ashley... Im bad at summarys so JUST READ its good! FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!New story! till i get over you !
1. Chapter 1

One Curious Night.

It was about 9:30 PM when her Glen and Clay entered Sam's party. Spencer and her two brothers just moved from Ohio, and Glen was invited to a saturday night party by his new "friend" Sam, who he was currnetly trying to make his first hook up since moving. Spencer wasnt too thrilled to go beacuse she didnt know a soul in L.A and defiantly didnt want to spend the whole night hanging around Glen who would be constantly hooking up with Sam. So she decided to kick it with her other brother Clay on the couch. The party hadn't officially started on account of that there was only 10 people there so far, but spencer could tell it was going to be a good party, because for one there was 4 kegs,a pool, and a great DJ. So it wasnt long before the people of L.A started to show up, especially this one hot guy who was stalking in a corner, apparently a loner aswell. So after spencer had a couple of beers, she was feeling confident and decided to talk to him, as soon as she got up she felt all that beer that shes been drinking hit her, she was way more than just buzzed. Spencer walked (more like swayed) over to this hot, built, tall guy.

Spencers POV

Wow, I feel so good. And I can't believe im about talk to this amazingly hot guy. "Hi" . God I hope i don't sound drunk. "Hi" the sexy man replied. "Im Spencer" with that I stuck out my hand for him to shake "Im Aiden". He said as he took my hand. At that moment a very attractive girl walked up and hugged Aiden. Well there goes my chances, hes already got a girlfriend,who is georgous."Hey Spencer, this is my friend Ashely, Ashely this is Spencer". Wait. What? Did he say "friend".Yes i still had a chance, well that was untill i spilled his drink all over him when I reached out to shake her hand. "WOAH!" yelled Aiden . "Oh my god Aiden im soooo sorry!" I said as non-drunkly as I could."Um haha its alright, but i think you need to slow down on those beers". Damn now he really knew I was drunk, oh whatever I don't feel to good.

Thats when Ashely grabbed me by the shoulders and tryed to say "Woah Spencer, yea u need to sit down come here" through her giggles."Oh my godddd I feel sooo bad abbbout Aiden" I slurred."Its fine, he'll be fine, but you im not so sure about". She said as she sat me down on the couch that me and Clay were at, before I abondoned him to unsuccsefully talk to Aiden, I wonder where Clay and Glen where at. I started to look around the party to see If i could see them with my blurry vision."So I haven't seen you around L.A, what school do you go to?" Ashely said. "Um I just movvved from Ohio, this is my first week here, and my brother met the girl, Sam, whos throwing the party..." I said slightly slurring.

Ashelys POV

"So what school do you go to?". I was trying to make casual convostation, but everytime this new girl looked at her she wanted no more than to kiss her, she was after all georgeous."Hmm?" said Spencer, it looked like she was distractracted, even more, sick. Spencer was desperatly trying to look Ashely in the eye but failed at it miserably."Are you ok?" I asked. "Um i dont know I ,I dont feel very good...at all". She manged to say."Do you want me to take you to the bathroom? Sam Is a good friend of mine, I can take you to her bathroom away from all this noise". She said honestly feeling bad for Spencer."HMmm yea.. "

She slurred. I took her upstairs, partly dragging her, and partly carrying her, but i didnt mind the closeness, God I really have to stop trying to take advantage of drunk straight girls.When we finally made it to her bathroom its like she exploded all the food shes eaten in the past week in Sams toilet, how was she gonna explain the barf stains off the toilet seat, oh well. "Are you feeling any better?" I asked. "SOO much better, thanks alot" she said flushing the toilet."Im sorry i'll clean this mess up". She said grabbing for the toilet paper before I grabbed her hands and said "Don't worry about it, its fine, just go lay on her bed while i get you some water".Then I left her the room smiling to myself, she looked cute even after all that throwing up.

Spencers POV

Once Ashley left the room I started to look for some toothpaste to scrub my teeth as good as I could with my finger, it worked better than I expected. Then I staggered over to a queen sized bed with four posts and draps hanging from each one, like a princess's bed, after I laid down I started to feel much better, and just a little more sober, thank god. I looked around Sams painfully bright room, painted hot pink, and covered with posers of various hot guys, prefereably with six packs and ripped backs.God everyone but her was so sure of there sexuality, im still so confused, Im attracted to guys, but sometimes I catch myself thinking of girls, in not so innocent ways. Like Ashely, shes georgous, but she felt guilty for thinking of the girl whos been taking care of her all night that way.Just then that georgous girl walked in, thats when she really looked at her, she was wearing tight jeans with a long white tanktop with a brown one smaller in size over it, with various neckalces and one oversized white bracelet on her arm she had her hair down and in curls. I then got up and sat on the side of the bed wtih my legs hanging over it. "Hey, you actually look alive!" she said laughing.

Thank you so much for taking me up here its so much better than being down there facing Aiden". I said bowing my head."Haha its alright hes just glad you feel better,oh heres you water".I can honestly say that was the best bottle of water ive ever had."So where do you live by?" Ashely said sitting down next to me, very close to me."Um you know what? I have no clue, we just moved two days ago and Ive been too preoccupied with moving to notice". I said truthfully."Hm well are your parents cool with you coming home wasted?" She said non-sarcasticly, oddly enough. She was dead serious, wow L.A is diffenent. I guessed by the look on my face she got the point. "Oh my bad I forgot you were from Ohio". "Oh shit!" I exlaimed I totally forgot, I have to be home tonite at 12:00 and it was now 11:30! "What? Whats wrong?" she asked. " I totally forgot I had to be home at 12:00 and I wasnt soposed to drink either, god my brother is going to KILL ME! And don't even get me started on my mom..." I said putting my head in my hands, but I strongly decided against that postion as I was beiging to feel sick again so I returned to my previous position."Spencer, call me a genius, just say it because I have got a perfect plan for you!" she exclaimed nearly knocking me of the bed as she shot off the bed and paced in front of me

."What? what? ok your a genius just tell me already!" I said. " Okay well how about you spend the night at my house for tonight, you can introduce me to your brother so he'll know who your with, and just tell him that you already told your mom, and then you can call you mom and ill pretend to be my mom and say that were just going to eat ice cream and watch movies".Wow that was a brilliant plan, my mom trusted me, so I didnt think it would be a problem, shes cute and shes smart... there I go again..." Okay lets go find my brother."After 10 mins shoving through the packed house we finally found my brother, I was already scared approaching him, the last thing I wanted him to know was that I was drunk. I started to hesitate was we got closer to where he was sitting talking to Clay, Sam. and a few other people ive never seen.I could tell Ashely knew what I was thinking, because she whispered in my ear " It's okay, if you screw up i'll help you out, don't be scared I got your back".

And with that I was talking to Glen about my plans with Ashely, she was a great talker, she could convince people that elephants can talk and that lions were vegeterians. After Glen gave me the "okay" to leave we were gone in Ashelys car about to call my mom. Ashely reassured me that I sounded fine and to just go ahead and call her, she would do all of the talking. With that i called my mom. "Spencer? hi honey, how are the movies?"(yea she thought were going to the movies) "They were great! It was really great getting to meet new people". I said. "O really like who?" she asked.

"Oh well I met this really cool girl named ashley, and she actually wants me to spend the night at her house, if its alright with you." I said crossing my fingers."Um sure honey thats great, but let me talk to her mom". SCORE woo I made it past the hard part now it was ashley's turn to shine." Hello? Oh hi my name is Linda, yes im ashelys mom, you know spencer is a great young lady..." Wow she was really laying it on there."Yea well they were just planing on having a girls night out, you know the normal teenage thing, sappy love story movies, ice cream. Yes its perfectly fine that Spencer spends the night, it'll be a pleasure to have her over, okay well it was nice talking to you! Okay here she is". Damn Ashely was good, hm it makes me wonder how many times shes done this. "Okay Spencer just call me when you wake up ok sweetie?" she said."okay mom, I love you bye!" It was that easy I couldnt believe it! I look over to Ashley in the drivers seat, she has a big beautiful grin on. "HOME FREE!" I exlaim as she laughs and starts the car.


	2. Chapter 2

One Curious Night.

**Chapter Two**.

Spencer's POV.

We arrived at Ashley's house, or more appropriate, MANSION! It was so beautiful, well it fits her. She turned off the car and turned to me and just looked at me. I felt kind of akward and decided to break the silence. " Wow, thats all I can say, even your car costs more than my house!" I said. " Haha, I doubt it." she said with a giggle. " So are your parents already asleep?" I asked hoping that they were." Oh there not here, you see my dad travels around the world for more than half a year, and my mom, well my mom if off with her new boyfriend in Cancun". She said with a sigh."Oh so your parents are divorced?". I asked, wondering how hard it would be for me if my parents ever got a divorce."Yep but the perks arnt that bad, I mean I basically get the house to myself because my moms always with some one new in Mexico or Hawaii with the money my mom gets from my dad, and look at this car I got from child support!" She said getting out of the car. Well im glad shes not tore up about it, it seems like she actually enjoys it. I got out of the car and followed her to her front door. She opened the door and turned on the lights. "Oh my God, your house is beautiful!". I exclaimed a little too happily, God Im way to drunk to hide my excitement, Ive never been in a house this big! "Thanks, do you want to borrow some of my pajamas?" She asked. "Oh yea please". I then followed her up the stairs to her huge bedroom equipped with at plasma T.V, a couch, a drum set, 3 gutiars, a bathroom, a king sized bed, and a walk-in closet! I would of complimented her on her room, but I decieded against it because I was afraid of making a fool of myself by acting like a 5 year old at Disneyland. Even though I still havent been to Disneyland, but if I was THIS excited by a room, I can't imagine how I was going to act my first time going to Disneyland.

Ashely's POV.

I knew how amazing my house was, Ive been told a million times by the millions of girls that Ive brought home. But this time it was differenet, I dont know why, but Spencer, shes interesting, even If she is a little tipsy. All I wanted was to know more about her. I opened my drawer and pulled out some boxer shorts and a plain white T-shirt. "Here. you can change in my bathroom" I said handing her my clothes and pointing to the bathroom, but she wasnt even looking at me, she was just dazed by my room, when she finally registered that I spoke to her, she quickly turned to me embarrassed with flushed cheeks and grabbed the clothes out of my hand and said "Oh, Okay thanks!". And walked into my bathroom. Haha she was soo cute, drunk, but cute. While she was in my bathrrom I was changing, well I wouldnt call it "changing" all I slept in was my underwear and a tanktop. I waited for her and smiled to myself and thought about her, usually I wouldnt even bother to give other girls clothes to change into I would just rush them up to my room and get them UNdressed. Then spencer came out with her pajamas on and her clothes in her hand. She looked hott! Even though it was just pajamas I got to see her slightly tanned legs and the shirt exposed her belly and was tight around her breasts (YUM!) and she had her hair up in a messy bun. She threw her clothes on the floor and fell on top of my bed. Then she noticed I hadnt said anything and sat up, and just stared at me.

Spencer's POV

After I got out of the bathroom, I didnt even notice what Ashley was wearing, or NOT wearing. Thats when I shot up on her bed and just drank up the wonderful sight. I looked her up and down from her tanned strong legs to her hard abs to her perky breasts to her beautiful face, then to her eyes which where staring at me, staring at her. I had to look away fast. "Im feeling better, im sobering up". I said as I laid back down on her bed."Thats great but don't think your going to bed THIS soon!" Then she walked over to the bed and grabbed both of my arms and pulled me up into a sitting position."Uhh im tired..." I said honestly. But I dont think I could even sleep haveing her next to me, espeically with how she looked."Nope you my guest I have to treat you, how about some ice cream, and a movie?" She asked lively.It didnt sound like a bad idea."Okay as long as its not a love story". I said."Okay how about horror, I just bought some new movies that I havent watched yet, um..." She said letting go of my arms and walking over to her couch to grab a bag, She pulled out out 3 movies."Two of them are love story movies, so thats a 'no', but I did get one horror movie, 'The hills have eyes', have you seen it?" She asked. "No, but I'll watch it, Ive been wanting to see it". And with that we walked down stairs past her amazing kitchen and into her "Theater Room", which what it was. It had four rows of four lazyboy recliner chairs. But in the first row there was just one large sofa. There was a huge projection screen and a very large selections of movies and CDs. The system in that room was big enough to fill up Best Buy, TWICE. I didnt say as much as "Woah" under my breath, and sat down in the front row on the large sofa.

Ashley's POV

When we walked into the room I went straight to the DVD player to start the movie. I turned around and saw her sitting down on the sofa. " Do you want ice cream. I have mint chocolate chip, Cooki-" I was about to say Cookies and Cream when she said " Mint Chocolate Chip PLEASE! thats my favorite!". "Okay coming right up". I loved how excited she was about everything, even though she was trying to hide it, it was easily visible. I think thats why I was so attracted to her, not just physically. She was still able to have her childish moments, most of the girls that I dated were trying so hard to be older and mature, and didnt understand why I joked around so much, but Spencer was so innocent and just said whatever was on her mind. When I got her and my ice cream I remembered to get a blanket, it gets chilly in the theater room sometimes. So I jogged upstairs beacause I heard Spencer yell " Its starting!" and grabbed a blanket from the hallway closet, and then soon joined Spencer on the sofa with the ice cream.

Spencer's POV.

Wow this night has been the best night since I found out I was moving. Ashley made it so fun, by crackin jokes during the movie which almost made me choke on the yummy ice cream three times! The scene they were watching now was tense and suspenseful, I felt Ashley scooting closer to me, which I didnt mind. "I don't hear you cracking jokes now" I said staring at her distraught face."Shh! Uhh RUN! Are you stupid he's gonna find you! RUN!". She said in a whisper. I just laughed to myself enjoying the closness. Then right when the killer popped out and grabbed the girl that was trying to hide, Ashley jumped and grabbed ahold of my arm and squeezed it tight. "Hahahahah" I laughed, I thought she was the "brave one". After the scene was over and the end of the movie was approaching I felt her looking at me, still having her arm wrapped around my own under the blanket that she brought.

Ashley's POV.

She wants to laugh at me huh? Well I'll give her a surprise that she would of never thought of in a thousand years. I knew she felt me staring at her, it was part of my plan...I then slid my hand down her arm that I was previously clutching to, and grabbed her hand. She didnt try to move her hand, or shake my hand out of it, she just held my hand and sat very still consiously looking at me in the corner of her eye. I wasn't planing on making a move on her, but I couldnt resist, this night had been too perfect, besides she did laugh at me I needed to get revenge. Then I leaned very close to her ear making sure to lean more of my body on her as well, and whispered "What are you thinking about?". She shivered by the contact my lips were making with her ear when I was whispering to her. " She shifted nervously but I kept on leaning on her this time with more pressure. "Um nothing just wathcing the end of the movie." She said with a shaky voice. I love having this kind of affect on a girl especially her."Oh yea? Well the movies been over for at least 5 minutes". I said as I glanced at the black screen. She was dumbfounded, I again made her shiver by wetting my lips before whispering into her ear.Then she turned to me. Unexpectedly, I was about to get up like nothing happend and turn off the projector and head to my room just to skye her out, that was my plan, but it changed when she turned to face me and she had this look in her eyes that ive never seen before. Then I couldnt help it I gently reached out my free and and placed only 3 of my fingers on the bottom of her chin and gently pulled her closer and closer until I felt her lip against mine. WOW. This was different. I enjoyed more than anyother kiss, It was gentle and lasted no longer then a couple seconds until she pulled away and gasped."Um Ash-Ashley...". I would of usually stopped but I didnt want to,"Shh its okay." And I grabbed the side of her face and leaned in again very slowly, just in case she really didnt want it and pulled away, then I would stop. But then we kissed again, It was more wanting this time, more needy, She deepened the kiss by putting her hand behind my neck and pulling me deeper into her. She was a damn good kisser I never wanted to stop, and we didnt for a while. Then she surprised me by licking my lips for entrance which I quickly granted. It was a rush to feel her tounge grazing mine, I sucked on her tounge and bit her bottom lip which made her groan, I was doing something right.I moved my hand way from her face to her hip that was now exposed, I guess we knocked off the blanket when we were shifting to make it more comfortable to kiss.I didnt want to rush anything, I could tell this was her first time kissing a girl because once I moved my hand to her hip, her own hand was nervously moving around my face trying to find a spot to be placed. I wanted her badly, more than Ive wanted anyone. I felt myself getting hot. I was reading her body language, I wanted to see how far I could push it until she moved uncomfortably. I placed my leg across hers and I felt her tense up for a couple seconds. Then when I thought I was gonna lose it she stopped the kissing and just looked down at the couch as if shes done something wong."Spencer, we dont have to do anything you dont want to do." I said breathlessly. "No, no, its not that its just, ive never done this before."She said the last part in a whisper. "Thats okay, you dont have to do anything your not comfortable with..." I said hoping she wouldnt changer her mind, I couldnt stand this heat in between my legs." No, I want to, but im not experianced, im nervous..." she said looking me in the eye."I know, but you can trust me, ill make it sweet, dont worry about anything, I wont hurt you". I said meaning the " I wont hurt you" part physically and emotionally. I think I was really falling for her.

Spencer's POV

I was scared, but I wanted her more than I acknowleged my fear. She leaned in again and kissed my softly. It was like nothing Ive ever expericance before it was was a strong kiss, and I knew I could trust her its like she put all the meaning in what she just said into one soft kiss. I wanted more. I resided to put my hand back on her cheek, not sure of waht else to do with it. I felt her shift up and straddle me on the sofa. I could feel the heat she had between her legs. or maybe it was just my own heat. She bit my lip and nibbled on it which drove me crazy I couldnt help but moan. After that short kiss she got up and grabbed my hand and lead me up to her room, not even bothering to turn off the projector or lights. I followed her up to her room I could hardley wait, all my insecurites vanished after the previous kiss. I was ready.

Ashley's POV

After we got in the room I shut the door behind her and pushed her up against the door and started really kissing her letting out all my lust. I wanted to make her want it as bad as I did, I wanted her first time to be hot, and sweet. I thought a little roughness would heat up the moment. My plan of total need succeeded, she was grabing my waist and sucking on my lip, she was hot. I decided to I wanted to tease her just to get her to the point where he need for me was unbearable. I stopped the kissing and started playfully going in to kiss her again but pulling away fast teasing her. I gently and barely grazing my lips over hers looked her straight in the eye, after that move I knew there was no going back. She roughly grabbed the back of my head and rammed her lips against mine painfully but that didnt stop her. She was furiously sucking on my lip and clutching at the hem of my tanktop, she wanted it off but she wasnt bold enough. So I ripped it off to expose my burning flesh. I still had my bra on but she was just happy with grabbing my hips and running her fingers over my abs.I then lead her to the bed and laid her down.She scooted up further on the bed desperatley trying to remain in contact with my lips. I crawled with her further up my bed. She fingers were tangeled in my hair. I then moved from her mouth and started kissing her chin and jawline and to the hot flesh on her neck, when I heard he whipmer when I grazed a certain spot on her neck I stopped there and nibbled and sucked until she was moaning. I stopped and left her wanting more. I moved the other side of her neck, and down to her collar bone and traced it with my tounge. It sent a chill down her spine. I loved it. I was getting unbearable I thought I was going to explode in my underwear. But I made myself calm down to make sure to consentrate on Spencer. I Slid my hands slightly under her shirt and I felt her stomach flinching under my touch. I pulled off her shirt to expose her perfect breasts. She wasnt wearing a bra which made it so much easier. I returned to her mouth and started moving my hands up higher and higher, very slowly, she was clutching my waist now and moaned as I barley grazed her nipple with thumb. I loved her moan it was so sexy. It drove me crazy. I felt my wetness getting stronger and needed to calm myself again. I started lightly rubbing her breast as I switched my position so that one of my legs were in between her legs then with my knee I started putting pressure on her heat. I felt her gasp under my kiss and I began slowly moving my knee back and forth on her wetness, She was moaning non-stop now, I was still rubbing her breasts and kissing her neck on her favorite spot. then when I really felt her getting closer to her climax I made my way down to her nipple and sucked on it lightly at first until her hands were back in my hair pushing my head down on to her breast. I kept that going and then switched breasts. I started to move my leg back and forth faster and with more pressure. This time I felt her rocking with me and grinding hard on to my knee. I think I was going to release hearing her sweet moans. I moved down lower kissing her abs and teasing her pantie line with my fingers genlty tugging on them, and with one quick move I slid down both her boxers and panties . I moved my mouth back on to hers where she was ravishing my tounge and lips. I slid my fingers over her clit and felt her back curve towards me. "MMmmmM right there" She said in a whisper. I kept stroking her clit and she started rocking against my fingers. Her moans were getting loud and unrythmic,uncontrolable she was close to her climax. Thats when I stuck two fingers in her and it drove her crazy she was tugging on my hair. I thought she was going to pull it out. I was hot. too hot , I wanted release more than anything. But I kept working on her she was bucking her hips against my fingers and this she was about to explode, she just needed a little push over the edge. So I glided down her body until my mouth met her clit. "MMMM ASHLEY, God DON'T STOP! THATS IT!" I sucked and licked and kept on pumping my fingers in and out of her until I heard her loudest moan yet. I felt my finger being overcome with her juices but I kept pumping them in and out to make her ogasam last longer. It worked. She was spent, As her orgasam came to an end I slowed my pace and removed my fingers and laid on top of her. All I could hear her say was " Ashely, ASHLEY,assshley, oh God, that was amazing..."


	3. Chapter 3

One Curious Night

Chapter 3

Ashley's POV

I wanted to stay with Spencer for the whole night just holding her. I knew this was a pretty big expericance so I didnt want to ruin it. But I was still throbbing and I needed release. So I decided to get in the shower and just pleasure myself. I waited a while until her breathing was back to normal. "Hey Spencer, do you mind if I get in the shower really quick?" I tried to say as sincere as possible."Um yea thats fine, I think im just going to go to sleep im exhausted". She replied. "Okay do you want anything before I get in?". " No im fine... Ashely... thanks." She surpised me with that answer, I dont think anyone ive ever slept with actually thanked me. I understood where she was coming from so I just leaned in and gave her soft kiss and I was off to the shower.

Spencer's POV

I felt so good, but so bad at the same time. This has been THE most incredible night of my life, but I knew Ashely was still hot and needed to release, I could tell by her haggered breathing. So I didnt mind letting her go in the shower, weather she really did need to take a shower, or for her "personal reasons". I tried to go to sleep after I put my clothes back on, but it was hard, I was still so shocked about what I did, and how amazing it was.It was also hard to sleep because I could hear Ashely in the shower, trying to "quietly moan". I was awake by the time she got out.I just sat up in the bed so she would notice that I was still awake, I wanted to talk to her about tonight.

Ashley's POV

When I got out of the shower, I saw Spencer sit up in my bed. I really hope she didnt hear me, I did really try to be quiet, but tonight was too much. "Hey, your not sleeping?" I said not so surprised." No im not, its kinda hard to after what happened." She was right. "You wanna talk?" I asked. "Yeah if you dont mind?". Thats when I sat next to her on my bed. "No trust me I went through the same thing as your going through.". "Oh.., so this isnt your first time?" Wow she really was oblivious. "Uh no not exactly, im a lesiban." Surprisingly she seem a little surprised. haha."Oh, well how long have you known?" She asked. " Since I was a freshmen, but I didnt sleep with a girl until my sophmore year, before that I was dating Aiden". "Oh wow, but I still dont know if im a lesbian, I mean this could be just an experiment...". I hoped it wasnt because I really liked her, but of course theres always denial when your figuring out your sexuality, and she didnt sound very convincing. " Well if thats what you want it to be, but you'll know what and who you are when your ready, it just takes some time." I said."Yeah I think I just need to sleep on it, im not sure whats going to happen now." She spoke softly. I felt bad for her, because I knew exactly what she was going through."Okay but I'll be here for you, I mean I really like you, and if you decide who you are and it points in my direction, i'll be waiting for you". Geeze Ashley what the hell are you saying? You barely know this girl. But it feels so right.She had a big sleepy grin on that made me smile." Thanks a lot Ashley, for everything." She said. "No problem it was MY pleasure, haha" "Haha" she laughed. After I got dressed I crawled into bed with her and gave her a deep goodnight kiss, which made her smile even more.


	4. Chapter 4

One Curious Night

Chapter 4

Spencer's POV

I remember waking up happy. Maybe it was because I felt secure and loved with Ashley's hand draped over me, maybe it was because that was the best sleep Ive gotten in a long time. Either way I was happy. I didnt really want to get up I just wanted to lay there with Ashley and think, about everything about my family about the move about her, especially her. I dont know if I really liked her yet. I mean I just met her the night before, and I gave it up to her. Weird its not me at all. But it happened, in a way I wish I would of just went home last night, it would of made things such more easier, in the meantime at least. "huuuhhh" I sighed. What am I going to do now? I looked at the time on my nearly dead phone, 3 missed calls from my mom, thats the last person I wanted to deal with. Im glad my mom hadnt found a church for us to attend to yet, or else I would of been in deep trouble because it was already 12:45 and I probably would get yelled at not be able to spend the night at anyones house because I would of missed service. I sat up and just stared at my phone contemplating weather to call her back or just show up at my house. I decided to wait unitl Ashley woke up to call her back.

It didnt take too long before she woke up. " Good morning" she managed to say in a grogy tone. " Good morning" I replied with a smile, for some reason I always loved to see people wake up. I dont know I guess im just wierd like that. "How long have you been up for?" she questioned rubbing her face with her hands and stitting up. "Just for about 10 minutes" I said shwoing her my 3 missed calls from my mom." Oh so you have to go home already?" She asked sadly. "Yea kinda" I replied feeling kind of bad. " Oh ok what time do you have to be home?". " Soon, or else my mom is going to blow a fuse". I said. "Oh". From then on it was very akward, I could tell she was feeling it too. Thats when she looked at me and and leaned in similar to the way she did in the "Theater Room", and gave me a extremly soft kiss that I thought for a moment didnt happen. Then she snuggled into my neck and just layed there. I could feel her hot breath on my neck. I wasnt sure how to act because I didnt want to hurt her by blowing her off, because I knew I could never be with her. "So" I said getting up immediately regereting what I did by the look on Ashley's face. " Oh yea well I can take you home right now, if you want". "Okay sounds good" I said fidgeting uncomfortably. Thats when I called my mom back, thank God she was in a good mood.

Ashley's POV

Well I guess shes made her decision by the way she was acting. But that was fine, I guess, it hurts, but ill get over it, plus I had a date tonight, someone ive been dying to sleep with for months.But I didnt really want to go anymore, I couldnt think of anything better than laying with Spencer. Ashley! Your so stupid, see what happens when you fall for someone thats not ready to be who she is? God I hated myself. "Um ok let me get my keys". I slowly got out of bed and it felt like my legs were a hundered pounds each, I didnt want to leave it just as another one night stand, I couldnt, not with her. But its what I had to do, until she was done figuring out who she is. Well Davies your in deeper shit that before. "Oh here let me change." She said, quickly removing the shirt and boxers that I had fun taking off the night before. Now she was so modest, covering up her breasts with her hand, like I havent seen them before. She rapidly put on her bra, shirt and pants and soon we were out the door. It took nearly a hour to get to her house, because she barely knew what street she lived on, then she called her mom for directions

.There we were in front of her house. What was I soposed to say? Well thanks for the lay, ill see you at school in a week and pretend to not know you. There wasnt any words to explain how I felt. She was someone I wanted to be with, but I knew I couldnt be. I was hoping she would just say good-bye, but she did something that brought me to think I should just forget my hope about being with her. She grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes as she spoke, " Ashley, I really appreciate everything you've done for me, but im not ready for any of it right now, im sorry..." It was that simple. That night was in the past."I understand" was all I managed to say. Then she gave me a deep hug and I didnt want to let go, Ever. But as soon as it started, it was ending and she was off to her door and soon out of sight. I just sat there for a while and thought, trying hard not to cry. Then I started my car and drove off. I needed to be alone, so I called my date up and cancelled, ill probably regret doing it but whatever.


	5. Chapter 5

One Curious Night.

Chapter 5

Spencer's POV

_I felt her hot breath on my lips. I opened my eyes and saw her lips were mear inches from mine.I felt the throbbing between my legs. I lunged for her lips.My skin was hot and I felt restricted in my shirt and pants. I was up against a wall in her bedroom. I like to be the one in control. So I grabbed her shoulders and rammed her against another wall a couple feet away. I kissed her like it was going to be my last. Her hands were all over me. And I loved every minute of it, I tore off her shirt and grabbed her by the rim of her pants and lead her to the bed. Thats when I threw her on the bed and straddled her. She never said a word the whole time. But I liked it that way. I took off my shirt and began kissing her passionately. I traced her neck with kisses and felt her hand ever so slowly glide down my stomach lower and lower, I was so hot I waited with my head in her neck, eyes closed and bitting my lip.Slowly, very ,very slowly she moved her hand down wards making patterns on my stomach, God it felt like forever until she was undoing the button to my jeans. I found myself bitting on her shoulder. Then finally I felt her hand dip under my panties._

I woke up and looked at my beeping alarm clock, 6:34 am. I felt myself throbbing between my legs. Wow, that was a hot dream, nothing new this is my third dream about Ashley since the last time I talked to her which was in her car a week ago. And every dream ended the same, me left wanting more and waking up unfulfilled. If I didnt get any action I was going to lose it. I got up and got in the shower, a cold shower. After I got out I got ready for my first day at school as a junior and in L.A. I was really nervous, I just wanted to get through the first day being invisible.

8:00 am

The bell rang right when I got to King high, my new high school. It was bigger than my last school, but then again this is L.A. First period was Algebra 2. Enough said. As I walked to 2nd period (Chemistry) which wasnt too hard to find I saw Ashley walking with Aiden. I gasped and stopped in my tracks. She went here? Since when? I thought and felt someone knock into me. "Watch were your standing stupida!" I heard someone say. I turned around to see an attractive girl standing with two other girls giving me dirty looks." Your new here... ha well you better watch were you choose to stand and look stupid". And with that she was off to her class. What a bitch, and her looks dont help her seem more appealing. _Ringgg! Rinnggg! Rinngg!._ Shit now I was late. I hurried off to class. When I entered the whole room was quite. "Late? On the first day of school... Miss Carlin?" He said as I handed my schedule." Sorry" I said. Ok well your lab partner is Mr. Matthew Solaman. I looked over towards the lab table and there was this average looking guy waving his hand." Thanks" I quickly replied as the teacher Mr. Fain handed me my schedule.

As I walked there passing lab tables I saw the back of someone 2 lab tables in front of mine, she looked familiar but I couldnt tell yet because it was just there back. I walked past and caught my breath in my throat. It was Ashley. She looked as taken back as I did. " Ok class today im just going to be handing out some paper and going over class rules and then were going to do a small lab on..." After seeing Ashley I stopped listening. I continuted to walk to my lab table. Trying to not look at Ashley, but wanting to so badly. Ive been wanting her in my dreams this whole week and now there she was.I was so confused, im not a lesbian, that was just an experiment. Thats what ive been telling myself ever since I slept with her, but every time I say it the less and less its convincing.But I could never be with her. End of story. No way would my family. or anyone accept me and this year I just wanted to get though it without any problems. I lost the battle with my mind to not look at Ashley. I just gave up and just falt out stared at her. She was amazingly beautiful, and im kind of glad I did lose my homosexual virginity to her. While I was staring at her I noticed she was flirting with her lab partner! I cant believe it! Was she even a lesbo or was she just out to conquer all the heterosexual girls in the school. Oh she had nerve. Just one week later and she all over this other girl! Did she think last week didnt mean anything to me? I know I told her I couldnt be with her but its not like I can help it. Im not ready to deal with all the shit that comes with being a lesbo!

Then the bell rang, thank God all I wanted to do was go to break and forget about what I just saw. I was making my way to someplace where I could be alone when I heard Ashley " Hey Spencer, wait!" Oh what did _she_ want I was on the verge of tears and she wanted to talk. I just stop and stood there in the middle of the hall.She came up behind me and hugged me. Uh I was disgusted but at the same time I wanted to hug her back, but just shrugged her off of me. "Um hey can I talk to you?" She asked with an upset look on her face from me shrugging her off me. Good I was glad she was feeling bad. She grabbed my arm and took me under a tree.As we were walking I noticed people were staring at me and at Ashley, and whispering to there friends about God knows what. What kind of reputation did she have? Well guessing by last period she had a reputation or breaking in girls. I just feel stupid falling for her " I really like you, ill be waiting". I was just another girl for her. There goes going through this year being invisible."Listen Spencer, I was wondering if we could be friends. I know you dont want to be anyhting with me,

I know but last week ment alot to me even if it didnt for you and I still want to be able to talk to you". She said. Was she kidding herself? Oh no losing my homosexual virginity meant abosolutly nothing to me? Ha she really was out of her mind. "Excuse me?" I said in a angered tone."It meant _nothing _to _me?_ When you were just in there trying to find another weekend fling with another straight girl!" I said trying not to yell."What- what are you talking about Spencer, I DO care about you, and what girl? Shes my lab partner, what am I NOT soposed to talk to her?" There she went trying t justify herself. "Um if you call exchanging numbers 'just talking' then yea" I was so angry. " Listen Spencer your the one that told me that you couldnt deal with anything that happend that night so I gave you your space".I could tell she was getting angry too,"Well sorry if I _was_ confused and didnt want to make the biggest mistake of my life by being with you". Ouch. That was a little too harsh. But she deserved it, flirting right in front of my eyes." But Spencer I really do care about you". She said her voice was almost cracking."Save it for your lab partner"I scowled. Then I was off, to where I dont know, just anywhere were I could be alone. The library no one is ever in there.

Ashley's POV

Ouch, that hurt. And why? She was right why make a big mistake by being with me? I only flirted with my lab partner to get her jealous. I guess I went too far, and it backfired. It nearly killed me to see her in class and not talk to her. I missed her so much last week, I wanted so badly to drive to her house and surprise her but that would of been a even worse idea.I just gave her space to think about what happened. Maybe that was a mistake because it seems shes made her decision. I just leaned against the tree and sat down trying to fight back my tears. I wanted to be with her so bad. But that was never going to happen so I reached in my purse and pulled out my lab parnter, Francine's number. I just needed some one to screw maybe it'll help to get me over Spencer.

Spencer's POV

_There I am again in Ashley's room. I hated her, standing there in what she was wearing at school today, a mini skirt and a tight white and brown tanktop with a small brown jacket over it, There she was just standing there like nothing happend with a big smile on her face, sort of mocking me. UH I wanted her so bad but I hated her so much more. I charged over to her grabbing her by her hair and forcfully pullng her into a kiss. The kiss was so satisfying but It was revolting all at the same time. I wanted her to feel the pain that I was going though. I stopped kissing her. How could she do that to me right in front of my face? And she didnt even care, she tried to play the victim! And there she was with the same mocking smile on her face just staring at me. Thats when I lost it, I slaped her. But no reaction but her smiling. God, how much I wanted her. Now the need was more than my hate. I pulled off her jacket and grabbed her neck and crashed her mouth onto mine painfully. Then I grabbed her arms and pushed her into a desk as hard as I could. Still no reaction I wrapped one of my legs around her while I was sucking and nibbling her neck so much the hickeys would of lasted for months. I then returned to her mouth biting her lip, I bit it so hard it started bleeding. I stopped and looked at her smiling as if I had just won, like making her bleed was a victory. I looked at her face and still she was just smiling. "Why arent you saying anything, arent you mad at me?" I asked I wanted her to feel some pain and anger like I was but it didnt seem to work. Thats when she made me gasp with her answer "No, I love you"._

This time I woke up earlier than my alarm clock and I was slightly sweating, and the throbbing between my legs was worse than before I didnt think a cold shower would do it. But I took one anyways. It helped a little bit and once I arrived at school I was normal again, to a certain extent. !st period came and went, I looked at my notes by the end of class, there were none. I was thinking about Ashley the whole time. That dream really messed me up. I wasnt looking foward to next period.


	6. Chapter 6

One Curious Night

Chapter 6

Spencer's POV

_Rinnggg! Rinnng! Rinnng!_ The bell rang as I was sitting at my lab table. But no Ashley. I was relieved I didnt think I could handle it if she was here today. Just then I heard the door open and in walked Ashley. Damn I jynxed it. Woah! Her outfit was barely legal! A tight shit cut so far up you could see all of her wonderfully toned abs. And she had short shorts on, I think she redefined the meaning of 'short'. Me and every guy in class was drooling. "Late Mrs. Davies?" Mr. Fain said. "Yeah sorry, wont happen again, I promise" Ashley reliped. "It better not..." Mr. Fain said. She didnt even look at me, not even glance, but that was okay with me because I got to look and admire her the WHOLE period. Which was a bad idea, I felt my throbbing come back. I couldnt look away though. I just kept fantasizing about sleeping with her. I must of tried more than 50 times to stop looking at her, but failed miserbly everytime. Oh God no, my throbbing was as bad as when I woke up this morning. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat for 10 mins watching her and glancing at the clock. I made up my mind I couldnt go throught another day with out her touch. Finally 10 minutes and 50 fantasies later the bell rang. I picked up my pace as I saw Ashley was kind of far from me. Finally I caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm more roughly than I wanted to.

The feel of her skin made me throb even more. I couldnt take it anymore."Yea?" Ashley said kind of annoyed. "Umm- ha, Ashley I was thinking about what you were saying yesterday about us being friends, and I dont want to be friends..." I said as I dragged her into the bathroom." Yea I know Spencer..."She replied sadly."Yea I said I didnt want to be friends... I want to be so much more..." I said as I walked closer to her so that my body was touching hers, I wanted her so bad."uhh-" Was all she managed to say before I put my finger over her mouth and leaned in to kiss her.God that kiss was all I needed to push me over board. I broke the kiss. "Lets ditch, lets go to your house where we can be alone". I said trying to convince her. "Oh God Spencer I really want to but- uh- but I ditched yesterday at lunch and I guess I had this huge test, and today is the only day I can make it up and If I dont ill be working my ass off the rest of the semster just to get a D+". She didnt understand how much I needed her, so I had to show her."No you dont understand..." I began as I leaned into her more and sliding my hand downwards on her stomach. "...how much I need you..." I said Her face was in shock but her eyes were full of passion.Thats when I dipped my hand into her shorts over her underwear. "ohh godd". She half moaned and half whispered. "So are you going to leave me like this or are you going to have your way with me?" I said in a tone of voice that I didnt know I had."Lets go". And just then the bell rang. She grabbed my hand as we rushed out of school and into her car.

It felt like we hit every red light. Why wasnt she going any faster?. "Come one Ash, hurry up" I said in a whiney tone. "Im already going im already going 45 in a 35 speed limit". Did she not get it? Thats when I put my hand on her thigh and leaned to whiper in her ear. " Ashley, please go faster, I cant wait any longer". I said as I moved my hand higher and on her thigh and sucked on her earlob, which made her swirve into the to the other lane."Alright alright!" She said breathlessly. She sped up and soon enough we were at her door.She was fiddling in her purse for her keys for what seemed like forever. So I garbbed her by the rim of her shorts and started kissing her neck. Something was really wrong with me, I couldnt keep my hands off of her and I was kissing her in public!

Ashley's POV

Woah! Is all that I can think of. What was up with Spencer but I liked it a lot. I was trying so hard to get the keys in the door but it was hard to when Spencer kissing my favorite spot on my neck and tugging on my shorts. Finally the door opened and she took my hand and brought me to my room. The second he door closed she was all over me, and this time she wasnt afraid to take off my shirt.She was started kissing my hard with out stopping to breath! She was really turining me on with her roughness, she was pulling on my hair and bitting my lip. She grabbed my by the hips an pinned me down on the bed and ravished my neck with her lips. She moved her hands to my stomach and then moved them behind my back to undo my bra. She wasnt so modest now but it was a HUGE turn on.Within seconds my bra was on the floor and her soft hands were caressing my breasts After that I couldnt stop moaning. I was surpised how good she was with her hands, since it was only her second time.I heard her giggle in my ear "You like that?" She asked innocently."Hell yea" I replied in a moan. Some how we ended up on the bed in a familiar postion, me on top.Thats when she grabbed the back of my neck and just looked me in the eyes, with that wierd look in her eyes that was so familiar I didnt know what to say so I just started kissing her. I then kissed her sweet spot on her neck. and gently glided my hands to her shirt and peeled it off along with her bra. I didnt spend much time on her breasts knowing what she really wanted, and I gave it to her with much pleasure. Soon her sweet moans were filling my ear until she hit her climax with my fingers still pumping inside her.Then It was over and she couldnt stop kissing me and holding me. I was in heaven.

The rest of the night is history. I dont know but something happend, something changed, and soon enough we were a couple. But there was always somthing akward about it I cant explain it.


	7. Chapter 7

**One Curious Night **

**Chapter 8**

**Authors Note:** I know I haven't updated in a VERY long time, sorry but I've been busy with my other fan fic "Till I get over you".This chapter has been floating around in my head for a while so enjoy it!

****

Spencer's POV

Its been only a couple days since that night of overwhelming hormones. I decided to start dating Ashley, but as soon as I stepped foot at school hand in hand with her, my guts started to twist and nervousness started to settle. I couldn't do this, I already wanted to stop seeing Ashley just because of the confused judging stares. But it would be horrible to put Ashley thought that roller coaster of wanting her, well only for sex anyways, and leaving her. I felt terrible trying to act like I wanted to be with her, but she could see right through me the first week we starting seeing each other publicly, she met my parents and everything, well not as a lover but as a friend but she understood that I wasn't ready to come out yet. Uh why did I have to sleep with her? It just dug me a deeper hole, especially because I could tell Ashley really, really liked me, it broke my heart knowing that I would have to break hers. "Um is there something wrong Spencer?" I heard Ashley say on the way to my house after school.

"Um no nothing why?" That was a stupid question of course she knew why I was acting so weird. She saw right though me, and I don't know how she did it."Don't lie to me anymore Spencer, do you want to be with me or not? I can tell you don't like me like I lov- like you". What? was she about to say LOVE? Well it was now or never I don't think I would have to guts to tell her the truth on my own but she's asking for the truth and if I wait any longer she's just going to fall in love with me it was either now or be unhappy and make it harder for both of us."Im sorry Ash..." I said with a long pause. I couldn't look at her I knew the look on her face would want me to stop what im about to say.""Ashley, this really hard for me to do, but, but, I-I can't do this anymore..."" . Is all I could manage to say. ""You mean ''us'' "". She replied. "" yeah"" I said so low it was a whisper, I could literally hear her heart break, God Spencer you such an idiot! Just digging yourself a deeper hole. ""Why not"" Ashley replied I wasn't even sure if she even said it, it was so quiet. ""I thought I was ready, but, im not, im really sorry to put you though this roller coaster of a person that I am"". Was all I could say.

**Ashley's POV**

What was she kidding me? Again, thank God I didn't say I love her. "So, were through...for good?" I asked not really believing she was going to do this to me again. "Sorry...". Was all she replied. "I know its completely cliche to say it but I still want to be friends, if its alright with you" . What? Be friends, when I wanted something more? But I guess that's all I could settle for."Yea sure whatever you want" It was always about what she wanted, im done with her and her excuses. That''s when we pulled into her driveway. "See on Monday" I said ignoring her and how she was staring at me. "Ashley im really sorry, I didn't want it to be this way." " Yea me neither." I spit out. That's when she did something unexpected she leaned over and hugged me. I wanted so much to hug her back but, I thought I would never let go, plus she needed to know how much she hurted me. "Maybe we can hang out this weekend" She said as she pulled away. " I don't think so, Im going to be busy" She looked hurt, good. "Okay then I ll call you" She replied. "Whatever" I said trying to sound as non interested as possible. "okay, bye" She said finally getting out the car. As soon as the door shut I quickly reversed out of her drive way making a loud peeling out sound with my tires which made her cringe. I was pissed and I wanted her to know. When I got home I decided I wouldn't l let her get to me, I was going out tonight and taking advantage of my freedom.

**Spencer's POV**

I was worried about Ashley a lot, I know she was mad about the whole thing, I would be to, but I just couldn't be with her anymore, I know im fine when I have sex with her but a relationship, its scary. That's when I decided to call her it was about 9:35 that was enough time for her to cool off and maybe we could still try and salvage a friendship. _Riinnnggg. Riiiinnngg.Riinnnggg.Riinnnggg. Hi you reached Ashley's cell you know what to do._ Uh she was avoiding me. I thought to myself " Hey Ashley, its Spencer listen I just want things to be okay with us, I know im asking for a lot but I cherish our friendship and I want you to be able to have some on to talk to, and I want to be able to talk to you, but just call me back, please. Bye" Was the message I left. I was extremely tired so I decided to take a shower and just watch some TV until I passed out.

**Ashley's POV**

11:49. Was the time I think I saw when I looked at my phone Spencer called but I didn't answer I don't think I can handle hearing her voice, I was drunk and could barley make out the numbers especially with this girl all over me. "Hey do you want to come to my house?" Was what she whispered in my ear. " Yea whatever, but I cant drive my car, im too drunk." Was all I said to this girl I met at the Gray, she was new to this, obviously the way she was looking around self consciously when she approached me and she seemed very inexperienced when I came to hitting on girls, but she was trying. "That's fine, we'll take my car and ill give you a ride back here to pick up you car in the morning" She replied as she eagerly grabbed my hand and brought me out to her car. I didn't say a word during the ride to her house, but she kept talking about herself which I wasn't listening to, all I was thinking about was Spencer which is what got me into this drunk mess in the first place. But who cares? Im going to enjoy my night out even if its not with her. " Is everything alright?" The girl asked, what was her name, like Lexi? I don't know. But I needed to get Spencer out of my mind. "Yea im perfect" I said as I leaned over to the driver's side of the car and kissed her at the red light. She looked taken back. " Okay, just a little longer". She replied with a big smile. "Great".

**12:03**

She lead me to her room and asked me to be very silent, I guess her parents were sleeping upstairs. " You don't mind do you?"She asked. "No that's fine" I said when she asked if having her parents home bothered me, when it actually did but it would do about anything to keep what's her name off my mind. We entered her room. When she turned on the lights I had to squint from walking thought her house in the dark. "Ha ha sorry" She said to my reaction to the bright light. "Its okay we don't need the lights" I said as I turned it off and walked toward her. She was standing very still as I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her lips. As we were kissing I started to glide my hands up her shirt, her stomach was flinching, yea it was her first time. It painfully reminded me of Spencer. Uh I need to get her out of my head. Her hands were tangled in my hair, I stopped kissing to pull off her shirt, by this time she was breathless " I've never done this before-" was all she managed before freight filled her eyes when she was interrupted by the voice as what im guessing was her mom " Lexi? Honey are you home?".

Frankly I was too drunk to care but she was flipping out. "Oh my God holy shit! um , shit- shit" She said while franticly pacing around her room re applying her shirt. "Hide in here!" She said as she heard her moms footsteps getting closer. Next thing I knew I was thrown into her closet on the floor in pitch black darkness. Why was I here? I thought to myself. I don't have to deal with this bullshit, with some girl who's to afraid to come out to her parents, now im stuck inside this closet forced to be completely silent. That's when I heard someone enter the room. "hey honey your home, what time did you get in?". Im guess who is her mom said. "Um yea just a couple minutes ago, but im extremely tired so im going to crash out" Lexi told her naive mom. "Ok honey goodnight" With that I heard the door shut. That's when I drifted back to Spencer, it feels like im back with Spencer hiding our relationship funny is that IM the one in the closet now. I guess this situation isn't very different from the one with Spencer. Everything I was running from just caught up with me faster. Wow im an idiot. Why am I here? That's when the door creaked opened. " Im so sorry I didn't think she'd wake up" She said grabbing my hand roughly.

"Well its ok-" I said but she cut me of "Look im really sorry but you have to leave I cant risk it now that my mom is awake, and I cant leave to take you to your car, but I can cal a cab or something". What was she kidding me? " No, no its alright I need to clear my mind, I can walk to a friends house she live a couple miles from here" " What? Are you sure its no problem, I can call a cab"She replied in a hurry. "No I need to walk my drinks off... " I said as I started to walk towards the door. "NO! through the window!" She said as she grabbed my arm. "Right" I replied not really caring about what the hell I was doing anymore. I finally made my way through the window. She shut the window before I could even say bye. Eh whatever screw her, I guess im not worth the trouble of coming out. After ten minutes of walking my drunk ness started to subside but not enough. Which was good because it made the long walk go by fast. I wasn't aware of where I was walking too, all I was aware of was how cold and dark it was.

That's when I felt sprinkles of water fall on various parts of my body. No, not now. Anytime but now. Luck was not on my side that night, before I knew it, it was raining. The saying could not fit any better "When it rains it pours" I told myself. I was freezing , my tank top was soaked along with my pants and brand new boots. Why did it have to happen to me? Me feet lead me to this familiar place that made me feel warm again. Spencer's house. Why am I here? God I just wanted to hold her. I missed her so much. Oh no I felt some of the vodka I downed at the Gray crawling up my throat. That's when I let it exit though my mouth on her neighbors lawn. About ten minutes later I felt some what better and decided to call Spencer. Once I realized what I was doing it was too late her phone was ringing. I heard her groggy voice answer "Ashley? Hello? Ashley are you there I've been calling you" I froze and hung up my phone. the raining subsided but I was still cold to the bone. I started to walk up to her house but felt that familiar feeling over come me. I lay on the cold ground and I pray that something picks my up and sets me down in your warm arms. The last thing I remember was drifting to sleep on Spencer's wet lawn with throw up all around me. "Ashley, Ashley? Oh my God!" Was what I woke up to. It was still dark outside where the hell was I. "Spencer?" I said sounding more confused than she was. "oh my God get up come on" She said pulling me up. Bad move, I felt sick again, I miserably pushed her away. "No just leave me alone, I've had enough of your games" I said not realizing that tears were falling from my eyes. "Ashley, are you drunk?" She asked shocked. "Yea trying to forget about you!" I said a little to loud. "Ashley im so sorry, listen just come inside your freezing you've been out here in the rain?" She asked "Yea" I said giving up fighting, all I wanted was to be some place warm. Now it was Spencer that did the carrying the drunk girl up the stairs. "Your right, I understand why you wouldn't want to be with me, im a fucking mess".

"Shh Ashley we can talk about it tomorrow because most likely your not going to remember tonight" She told me as we entered her room. I could barely stand, she was un-dressing me, throwing my wet clothes on the floor but all I wanted to do was go to sleep. I felt warm clothes fall over my body. What a relief. I fell on the bed. The familiar smell made me the happiest I've been in a long time. "Better?" She asked as she pulled the covers over my body and started to rub my back. "Hmm" was all I managed to mumble. " Go to sleep" She whispered as she kissed my cheek which made me smile. I felt her get into bed next to me. I turned over and held her close. She didn't refuse or shift away uncomfortably she just held me, for a second it felt like nothing changed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Once Curious Night**

**Chapter 8**

**Authors Note:** This is the last chapter of this fic. Im bored of it and im busy with my other fan fic "Till I get over you". Look out for some other fics that will be coming out, I have ideas for two more fan fics, they should be out within a month but thank you to all the loyal fans who read and review this fic! Sorry to cut it short. Enjoy.

**Ashley's POV**

The whole night Spencer never let me go. But why was I at Spencer's in the first place? What did I do, what did WE do? Did WE do ANYTHING? Why was she doing this to me? I soon rushed those thoughts from my mind, I wanted to enjoy this. I woke up several times during the night unaware of my surroundings. Every time Spencer calmed me down by say things like " Shh Ashley its okay its Spencer your at my house sweetie go back to sleep". What am I kidding, I was completely head over heels for her. When I officially woke up she was right by my side. "Your awake" She said with a smile. "Yea, what the hell am I doing here?" I asked honestly. "Yea well you called me last night, but hung up then I heard someone outside my window so I went outside to find out it was you passed out drunk with throw up everywhere in my lawn". Wow im pathetic. "Wow im really sorry Spencer, this break up has been hard on me, I just don't know how to deal with it.." I drifted off not really knowing how to explain myself. "Im sorry, I really am, its just, I don't know, I don't know what's wrong with me, im just confused about everything, but seeing you last night, knowing that it was my fault that you were soaking wet passed out on my lawn, it killed me". I didn't know what to say, I felt bad for putting Spencer on a guilt trip but I was still hurting. I was lost in my thoughts when Spencer put her arms around me. I just sat there holding her. I don't know how long we were like that but it wasn't long enough. Then something happened. I was so shocked I wasn't even sure it happened. She kissed me, on the lips. Im so confused.

**Spencer's POV**

Im done with playing games. Ashley, she's what I want, after last night I don't know why but everything was clear. I wanted her, for more than sex. Im ready, even half a day knowing I wasn't going to be able to hold her, or kiss her, I know she did something to me its as simple as that. I kissed her.

_Ashley and Spencer became a couple AGAIN. They have happily been a couple for almost a year, and Spencer coming out... well that's another story..._

** THE END.**


End file.
